I'll Find My Way
by MG12CSI16
Summary: She's scared, and he is too. But together they can make it through anything. Because he can't live without her, nor she without him. Sequel to A Dance With The Devil. Rating changed to a T.
1. Prologue

**Here it is, the sequel to A Dance With The Devil. I couldn't wait any longer before I posted! Hopefully you like this as much as the last one! Tiva and maybe some McAbby, because it wouldn't be a sequel without them. :)****  
**

**As always please review! P.S. This chapter is somewhat of a prologue set right after the last story ended.**

**I own nothing. :/**

* * *

**I'll Find My Way**

**3 Months Earlier**

Sunglight streamed into her window, warming her skin and illuminating the white sheets of her bed. She wanted so bad to stay there, to sleep the day away and avoid his piercing green gaze when she walked into the bullpen. But she had to work. Ziva swug her legs off the bed and stood, ignoring the rush of blood to her head. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she went to the shower.

She let the scalding spray wash over her body, loosening her muscles and turning her skin a bright pink. Stepping out she wrapped a towel around her, running another over her hair.

Dark ringlets formed around her shoulers, running down her back. Her favorite pair of jeans and a black tshirt were pulled from the closet. Next came coffee, an attempt to keep herself awake after another sleepless night.

Clutching the steaming mug in her hands she sat at the counter, reading the paper. When her doorbell rang she knew it was him, coming to offer her a ride to NCIS. She opened the door and stood aside to let him in, without a word.

"Good morning Tony." She said quietly, pouring him a cup of coffee. He took it and offered a smile, one she had a hard time returning.

"Did you sleep alright?" he asked. She winced at the question. He knew she was having nightmares, he must have been having them too. Ever since the day in his hospital bed she had them, waking up in the middle of the night sweaty and screaming.

"Yes, I slept fine. And you?" she asked politely. Tony shrugged, sipping his coffee and wandering around her kitchen. She sighed, watching him, still a slight limp in his step.

"How is the wound? Healing nicely I hope." He lifted his shirt, revealing a gnarled pink scar forming on the left side of his abdomen.

"Still tender, but it's getting there." Pulling his shirt back down he drained the last of his coffee and jingled his keys in the air.

"Ready to roll?" she smiled softly, some of the tension seeming to have dissolved. Ziva followed him out of her house, turning to lock the door behind her.

The ride was silent, only the sound of their breathing occupying the space. they pulled into NCIS with twenty minutes to spare. Tony tapped a beat on the steering wheel, shooting glances in her direction. Finally he cleared his throat, struggling to spit out the words.

"You have nightmares.. Right?" the question caught her off gaurd but all at once she felt herself nod, meeting his green eyes and seeing her own desperation mirrored in them.

"Mine are mostly about dying, bleeding out on that road without saying goodbye," his voice trailed off, his head shaking and eyes blinking furiously. She watched him, desperately wanting to reach out and hug him. Instead she spoke.

"Mine are about you." He laughed bitterly, looking at her through glassy eyes.

"Yeah, I guess that does count as a nightmare." She narrowed her eyes at him and swatted his arm.

"I am serious Tony. They're about you.. If I couldn't have stopped Ray before.." he heard her voice crack and saw her hands begin to tremble.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you Tony. It's too painful to think about." Hot salty tears streamed down her face, shining in the sunlight. Gently he reached a hand up and wiped them away with his thumb, lifting her chin to look at him.

"You're never going to lose me Ziva, even if you try." She leaned into his touch, admiring his rough skin on her cheek as he cupped her face.

"Thank you Tony.. For everything." He leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, his lips lingering a little longer than he intended.

"Your welcome."


	2. Mirror Image

**Thanks for the reviews/subscriptions and alerts! Keep them coming please. :)**

* * *

**I'll Find My Way **

She was hard to look at, her mangled body laying in that awkward position amongst the dirt and leaves. The blood beneath her had soaked her clothes and her lifeless eyes looked up at the sky. Ziva snapped another picture and let out a breath.

"Almost done here Gibbs," she called up to her boss. He nodded curtly, going back to his conversation with Ducky.

Tony stalked up to her, his face twisted into a scowl as he stared down at the body of the young woman. They shared a look before she went back to photographing, trying their best to ignore each others gaze.

"It's a shame isn't it?" he asked suddenly, bending down to inspect his shoes. She laughed but it was dry and humorless.

"Every death is a shame Tony, this one just happens to be that of a beautiful woman." Tony flinched slightly at her tone but straightened himself up and whispered in her ear.

"That's not what I was talking about," Ziva opened her mouth to reply, but he had already left, his breath lingering in the air around her. She caught a glimpse of the half smile he was giving her and she tried her best to return it.

"David," Gibbs voice boomed behind her and she cursed herself when she jumped.

"Yes Gibbs?" she took one last photo and followed the team leader back to the van.

"Go on and head back with Tony, McGee and I will finish interviewing the woman who found the body." she nodded silently and leaned against the vehicle, waiting for Tony.

As he strode towards her she noticed his eyes were dark and he didn't try to smile. He jumped into the drivers seat and the engine rumbled loudly. She slid into the passengers seat, too tired to argue about who would drive. They didn't talk, neither knew what to say. She flipped through the radio stations, anything to put an end the ongoing silence. Something was bothering Tony and he was unusually silent today. The case bothered her too and she suddenly remembered the comment she made earlier.

"Tony are you alright?" she asked. Her question seemed to take him by surprise and he answered immediately.

"Yeah, why?" Ziva shrugged and leaned back in her seat, she didn't want to argue. Not now at least.

"No reason." Tonys eyes lingered on her for a moment and she shifted uncomfortably as they continued to drive.

Back at NCIS the team sat at their desks, pouring over files and chasing leads on the case. When McGee put a picture of the victim on the plasma Tony had walked away, ignoring the shouts of their team leader. Ziva had avoided him since then, he didn't want to talk to her anyways. Every time he looked at her today his gaze seemed to linger a little longer, his eyes getting darker.

"Boss, Abby got a hit off that finger print we found on the murder weapon." McGee bounded into the bullpen, waving a paper around in the air and the bagged hammer in the other. Ziva payed little attention to him but Tony immediately stood up and walked to Gibbs desk.

"I can take this one," he said curtly. Gibbs looked him up and down before laughing.

"I don't think so DiNozzo. You walk out of the office and ignore me when I try to get you back in here. If you can't obey one simple order what makes you think I'm gonna let you handle an interrogation?" Tony pursed his lips and Ziva watched his hands curl into fists.

"Becuase I already apologized and I'm asking you nicely to let me do this." he said quietly. Gibbs hesitated but eventually Ziva and Gibbs were standing behind the glass, watching Tony break their suspect.

"So Jake, you know this girl right?" he slid a picture of the girl towards Jake. The young mans face seemed drained of any color and he quickly pushed it back.

"No," his head shook back and forth, his dark hair falling into his eyes. Tony leaned forward and whispered.

"Oh but I think you do. This is Monica, you know the girl who's head you beat in with a hammer?" the last words were spat at Jake and now Tony was on his feet. Ziva felt her heart beat faster as Tony circled around the table slowly. Jake was hunched over the table, cowering when Tonys fist suddenly came down.

"Come on Jake, I know you did it, your prints are on the murder weapon. Now all I need to know is why." Jake looked up with a grin, folding his arms.

"And why's that?" he asked innocently. Tony exhaled sharply and sat in his chair.

"Because a girls dead. All because you decided to end her life. Nobody does that for the hell of it. Now tell me why."

"You really wanna know why?" Jake asked quietly, his blue eyes turning dark. Tony nodded and leaned in. Jakes face was inches from his and he could feel his breath on his cheek.

"I was bored." he said simply. Time seemed to stand still as Tonys hands gripped jakes shoulders pushed him back. The table was pushed aside as Jake smacked against the wall.

"Come on you little punk, why'd you do it?" Tonys voice echoed through the room and Jake hit the wall again. The door swung open and Gibbs charged in, grabbing his agent and practically throwing him out the door. Ziva couldn't move, opting to listen to Gibbs as his rage was unleashed on Tony.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is DiNozzo but you better get your act together. If the director had been watching that you'd be out in your ass right now. You're lucky I don't send you home after that!" Gibbs voice thundered through the halls and groups of people gathered to watch.

Tonys face was beet red, his teeth gritted. He looked around him, his eyes locking on Zivas, who came to stand in the doorway. He could see the confusion and disappointment in her eyes and all he could do was walk away.

****NCIS****

Outside Tonys house Ziva quickly paced back and forth. After Tony had left something didn't feel right. The look they shared before he went sent chills through her and now she had to figure out what happened. Cautiously she raised her hand and let her knuckles rap against the door. She could hear Tony shuffling inside rather loudly. The door swung open and they were face to face. His eyes looked her up and down as he stood back and let her inside the apartment.

She wrapped her jacket tighter around herself and sat down on the couch. He followed and soon they were sitting just inches from each other. Ziva cleared her throat and turned her body towards Tony.

"What happened today? I have never seen you like that before," she said. Tony shrugged, rubbing his hands over his face.

"It's nothing," he insisted. Ziva laughed, she didn't believe him.

"Right, I am supposed to believe that after you attack our suspect in the middle of an interrogation?" she asked loudly. She stood up, towering over him. He groaned and stood up, putting them at an equal height.

"Just leave it Ziva." he snapped. She seemed taken aback by his yelling, her eyes had a look of hurt in them. Tony groaned and cursed himself under his breath.

"Zi," he whispered, reaching a hand towards her. She hesitated but didn't pull away when his hand gripped hers.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I overreacted and that I've been avoiding you today." His voice was sincere and Ziva found herself smiling. But then her brow furrowed and Tony knew he was still in trouble.

"Just tell me why you did it Tony," she pleaded, gripping his hand tightly.

"I don't wanna upset you," he admitted. Her head snapped up, her eyes flashing.

"Why would you upset me?" she asked. Tonys eyes were glued to the floor, refusing to look at her.

"It was the girl," he said quietly. He felt Zivas hand leave his, the spaces between his fingers once again empty.

"Was it because she was beautiful?" she challenged. "I should have known that was the only thing you were worried-"

"It's because she looked like you." Tony thundered suddenly. Ziva froze. The air suddenly stilled. The tension rapidly became unbearable, threatening to engulf them. Tony collapsed onto the couch, dropping his head in his hands.

"Did you look at her Zi? I mean really look at her? She's a mirror image of you. Dark curly hair, brown eyes. It was ridiculous. But the more I looked at her the more it looked like you laying there. It was unbearable." Ziva sat down beside him, swallowing the lump in her throat. Tonys hands were shaking as she took them in between her own.

"But it was not me." she whispered, resting her forehead against his. Tony let out a shaky breath and pulled Ziva closer. Her body tensed but soon she found herself resting against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.


	3. It's Not Your Turn

**Thank you all for reviewing/subscribing/favoriting. It's very inspring and it makes me happy! Keep it up please. You'll see in this chapter why I don't write humor. It pretty much sucks.**

* * *

**I'll Find My Way**

Ziva jolted awake and glanced at her clock. The red numbers glowed brightly in her dark bedroom and she noticed it was still pitch black outside. Her cellphone had woken her up, the annoying electronic ring echoing through her bedroom. She growled and snatched it up, not recognizing the number. She was going to shoot whoever it was.

"Hello?" she answered groggily, the voice on the other end nothing but a buzz.

"Is this Ms. David?"

"Mhm," she could barely keep her eyes open, but his next words had her on her feet in seconds.

"This is officer Reagan, I have a special agent DiNozzo in custody. He's requesting to speak to you." brushing her hair back Ziva bewilderedly pressed the phone closer to her ear as Tonys voice came on the line.

"Hey Zi I'm in a little bit of a jam if you know what I mean," he spoke loudly and his words were slurred. He was drunk. Very drunk. Ziva gritted her teeth in attempt to keep her anger at bay.

"Tony, what is going on?" she demanded. She could hear him cackle in delight as the officers voice came back on the line.

"We picked up Mr. DiNozzo out on fourth street, apparently he and another gentleman got into a scuffle outside a bar." Ziva groaned inwardly and found a pair of jeans, wiggling into them as she held the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Just hold him, I will be there soon." she snapped the phone shut and pulled a sweatshirt over her head. Gathering her badge and keys she quietly padded down the hall and out into the crisp night air.

Ziva thought about calling Gibbs, but his tirade would fall on deaf ears with the amount of alcohol in Tonys system. Tony had been acting strangely for the past few weeks and it was no surprise as it was so soon after their accident.

She still felt the sting of it all too, but unlike Tony alcohol was not her remedy of choice. It was too dangerous and she did not like the feeling of having her senses dulled. It made her feel weak and powerless so she stayed away.

Locating the police station with ease she pulled into a spot and practically stomped inside. Tony sat on a bench to her right, handcuffed to the arm rest. Ziva noticed ht elack of battle scars on him and wondered how the fight actually ended. Tony broke into a huge grin when he saw her and jangled the cuffs until the officer reluctantly produced a key from his pocket. When he was free he stumbled over to Ziva and casually leaned against the wall.

"Thanks partner. I owe ya one." Ziva glared at him but went back to approaching the officer. He looked worn out and irritated and honestly Ziva couldn't blame him. A sober Tony was bad enough but an intoxicated one was another story. She held out her badge to the officer and he nodded, handing her a paper to sign.

"Officer I apologize for agent DiNozzos behavior and I can promise he will no longer be a problem." the last words came out as a growl as she looked back at Tony who was pretending to shoot an invisible attacker with the secretaries stapler. Instead of the angry comment she was expecting the officers face showed what looked like pity.

"It's alright. I'm just sorry you're the one that has to take him home." with that the officer collected the paper and left while Ziva went to collect to Tony. She tried prying the stapler from his hand but he held it above her head wagging a finger at her.

"Uh-Uh Zi-va, it's not your turn yet." A swift elbow to the ribs had Tony handing her the stapler as he pouted. Returning it to the secretary who was trying hard to keep a straight face Ziva practically dragged Tony out of the station. She helped him to her car but before she let him in he found himself pressed against the door. Ziva gripped his shoulders tightly, her face just inches from his.

"What the hell were you thinking Tony? You could have lost your job! You are lucky they let you go and that the other man did not press charges. What if Gibbs finds out about this?" Tony looked at Ziva as if she had grown another head but he didn't say anything. Too exhausted to argue Ziva walked around to her side of the car and got in.

"You will stay at my house tonight. I do not trust you alone in this state." she told him pointedly. Tony only nodded, his sobriety seemed to be making its return. Ziva pulled into her apartments lot and helped Tony up the stairs. Inside she sat him on the couch and went to look for a blanket.

Coming back into the living room Ziva found Tony sprawled across the couch and fast asleep. She couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips as she covered his body with the blanket. She found a waste basket and put it next to the couch before finally collapsing in her bed.

She tossed and turned most of the night knowing Tony was just a few feet away. Her anger still hadn't subsided, but there was something else bothering her too. She was scared for Tony. Scared he may hurt himself or someone else. So she decided the next morning they would talk, she would help him any way she could. She owed him that much anyways.


	4. Help Me

Sorry this update was a little slow, I'm down to one last day of school and I've had exams alllll week. But come Monday I'm free for the summer and I'll be writing a lot more! As always please review, I like knowing what you think.

I own nothing

* * *

**I'll Find My Way**

Ziva woke up early that morning and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She threw the blanket off her body and pulled herself into a sitting position, turning her head to look out the window.

The sun was out and golden rays of sunlight streamed into her bedroom, igniting the white satin sheets on her bed. She ran a hand through her unruly curls and swung her legs over the bed before walking down the hallway and into the bathroom.

She turned on the cold water and splashed some on her face, studying her reflection in the mirror. Dark circles marked the skin under her eyes and her skin looked pale. Stress and sleepless nights were taking their toll on her over the past few months.

Last night was better though, the only thing waking her up had been the sound of Tony retching in her living room. Drying her hands Ziva threw the towel on the sink and tiptoed past the couch where Tony lay and into the kitchen. Tony was strewn across the couch with an arm over his face, the blanket she had given him laying in a heap on the floor.

Ziva filled a glass of water and grabbed the bottle of ibuprofen and set them on the coffee table in front of the him. She nudged him gently and he groaned, moving his arm to look at her.

"What time is it?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"10, you're lucky it was not a school night." she reprimanded. Tony sat up and massaged his temples and she handed him the bottle. He took it gratefully and poured two of the pills into his hand and tipped his head back before he put them in his mouth.

Ziva handed him the glass of water and he lifted it to his lips, finishing it quickly. A few drops dribbled down his chin and Ziva reached up a hand and wiped them away. Tony froze at her touch, his body becoming rigid.

Ziva immediately drew back, cleared her throat and walked into the kitchen. Tony eased himself to his feet and followed her, taking a seat at the island. She brought over two cups of steaming coffee and took a seat in front of him.

"We need to talk." she said bluntly. Tony sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah I know. Look Ziva I'm sorry-"

"I do not mean just about last night." she interrupted. Tony pursed his lips and looked down into his cup.

"Alright." Ziva took a deep breath and looked directly at Tony.

"You have a problem." After a moment of silence Tony's face broke into a smile.

"What? A problem with what exactly." Ziva felt her agitation growing as she fought to keep the anger out of her voice.

"With the alcohol and the nightmares and the outbursts at work! Do not let yourself think that I do not know about the drinking." Tony raised an eyebrow but let her continue.

"I can smell it on your clothes when you come to work, you're constantly hungover even when you try to hide it. You are lucky Gibbs and the director do not know about this." Ziva swallowed the lump building in her throat as her eyes met Tony's.

"I am worried about losing you. Wether to an accident or another stupid fight like last night."

"You don't need to worry about me, it's not a problem." he argued.

"When I have to drive all the way to the police station and bail you out of jail at 3 in the morning it is a problem Tony." She shot back.

"You didn't have to come." He said, his voice was raising and he could feel the anger boiling inside of him. He was an adult and a federal agent, one night in jail would not have hurt.

"And what was I supposed to do? Go back to sleep knowing you were there and not do a thing about it?" she asked sarcastically.

"Come on Ziva this is ridiculous. We both know I'm fine so let's just leave it." Tony spoke in a normal tone now, his hands resting on the counter top. Ziva rubbed a hand roughly over her mouth and stood up. She paced the floor a few times and stopped in front of Tony.

"Look Tony, I do not want to fight. But you and I both know the accident with Ray has effected both of us." he opened his mouth to argue but closed it when he realized she was right.

"I think we both need help, and I would be happy to give it to you." she finished quietly.

Tony didn't speak, he just watched the woman in front of him and he slowly stood up too. Her arms were folded across her chest and a few curls fell into her face. Gently, he brushed them behind her ear and traced her lips with his fingers.

Without warning his lips were on hers and they were engulfed in a fiery kiss. Tony's hands traveled Ziva's body before settling on her hips. Hers wrapped around his neck, pulling them closer together.

They broke apart, gasping for breath while still entangled in each others embrace. Ziva rested her head on Tony's shoulder and smiled into his skin. His touch felt good and she enjoyed the warmth of his body.

"Please help me," he whispered. She tightened her grip on him and her lips brushed against his ear.

"I promise." Ziva heard him sigh and she finally pulled back. He had a few tears staining his cheeks, a sad smile tugging at his lips. A flood of emotions were running through her as she stood there with him. She laced her fingers through his and gave his hand a squeeze.

"We will get through this Tony." He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and for once she didn't feel like running away.


	5. Movie Night

Oh man, I'm so sorry! It's been way to long since an update and I honestly have no excuse. :/

Anyways thank you guys for reviewing and adding and subscribing, it means a lot.

* * *

**I'll Find My Way**

The bullpen was quiet as Ziva sat at her desk. She shuffled her paperwork around and glanced up at Tony's desk. It was still empty. Ziva sighed and looked at the watch on her wrist. Nine o'clock, he should have been here half an hour ago.

Standing up and stretching her still tired muscles Ziva paced the floor and thought back to the previous night.

_"Tony hurry up, we will be late for the movie." she called down the hallway of Tony's flat. He peered out of the bathroom, his blue button up shirt still open and a comb in his hand._

_"Calm down Zi, have you ever heard of being fashionably late?" he raked the comb through his brown locks and walked up to her._

_Bending down he placed a kiss on her forehead and watched her smile. The smile quickly vanished and was replaced with a scowl as her hands moved to button his shirt._

_"I have never heard of being fashionably late for a movie Tony, that is ridiculous." He grinned, tossing the comb on the counter and grabbing his jacket off the back of the couch. He turned back to Ziva and saw her dangling his keys in front of him with a smirk._

_"No," he said firmly, reaching out and trying to take them from her. Ziva was too quick as she held them out of reach, smiling victoriously when Tony finally agreed to let her drive._

_"Just take it easy Ziva. We can't watch the movie if we're dead." He said. She shot him a dark look and pulled into the evening traffic._

_Outside the theatre Tony leaned against the car and waited for Ziva, tapping his fingers against the side of the car and whistling._

_She walked around to his side and took his hand in her own. Inside Ziva snuggled against Tony as the lights shut off and the room was swallowed in darkness._

_Tony was surprised when Ziva began to tear up during a rather sad scene and gently kissed her hair, his arm draped over her shoulders._

_When the movie was over they left quickt, walking out into the cool crisp air. Tony leaned against his car, his fingers intertwined with Zivas._

_"I had a great night," he whispered, his lips inches from her face._

_"So did I," she said shyly, as his fingers moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear._

_She felt so unlike herself, blushing at the slightest whisper, gasping at the slightest touch of his skin. Only his voice pulled her back to reality, oblivious to the cold air swirling around him and the rain drops that slowly fell on them._

_"I told you you'd like this movie." he told her, that goofy grin that had the power to make her melt spread across his face and suddenly she was putty in his hands._

_"I will give that to you," she said. A silence fell over them, seeming to swallow them whole. She began to speak but something stopped her._

_That's when she felt his lips brush against hers before covering them completely. Ziva felt her body immediately responding to the touch as she leaned against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_Tony's hands roamed her body, and he could feel her smile into his lips. When they broke apart he waited for her response, unsure if she still felt that way. It was a crazy thought but it ate at him and he has to know. When all that met him was silence he waited for her to be upset but all she did was smile, cupping his face in her hands._

_He smiled back, pulling her body against his. She pressed her face into his neck and breathed in the woodsy scent of his skin._

_They stood like that for what felt like forever, soaked from the rain while wrapped in each others embrace like sources of oxygen._

The elevator let out a ding, making Ziva jump. She looked around and saw she was standing in front of Tony's desk, smiling madly. She looked over her shoulder and saw Tony approaching her with a shy smile.

He slipped behind her and sat his bag under his desk, plopping down in his chair and putting his feet up. Ziva rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of his desk, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"I was worried about you," she said. Tony looked up in surprise and raised his eyebrow.

"Worried? In case you haven't noticed Zee-vah I'm always late. Nothing to be worried about." Ziva let out a breath and nodded, suddenly feeling silly for worrying and a little hurt Tony didn't realize she was just trying to look out for him.

"You're right." She said, standing up and walking to her desk silently. Tony groaned and stood up, watching Ziva file through her reports without looking up.

He glanced around, making sure Gibbs wasn't around and walked up to Ziva's desk. He stood awkwardly in front of her and cleared his throat. She glanced up briefly before dropping her gaze back to the paper in front of her.

"What is it Tony?" she asked him. He could ear the annoyance in her voice and cringed.

"I'm sorry." he said. Ziva looked up again and this time laid down her pen.

"For what exactly?" she rested her chin in her hands and stared at him with big brown eyes. Tony shrugged dramatically and kneeled down beside Ziva.

"I don't know. Whatever it is you're mad about." Exhaling Ziva turned her body towards Tony, her hands on his.

"I am not mad Tony, I'm just frustrated. I am trying to help you, like you asked but you seem to make a joke out of everything." Tony blinked a fee times then looked back at Ziva.

"Well, I guess that's just what I do." he said. Ziva shook her head and turned back to her paperwork. Losing his patients Tony grabbed Ziva's shoulders and turned her towards him again. She looked surprised, angry even but she didn't speak.

"Look Zi, I'm sorry. I'm sorry if you feel like your actions are unappreciated but they're not. I am so thankful for you, and I want you to know that." Tony paused and took a breath, gauging Ziva's reaction. She was looking at the floor then at him, them back to the floor. After a moment of silence she looked up and put a hand on Tony's cheek, her thumb lightly brushing against his skin.

"Thank you," she whispered, leaning in and kissing his cheek. Tony felt a weight lift off of him as he stood and walked back to his desk.

He watched Ziva work and an idea formed in his mind. He pulled up his email and typed a quick message before hitting send. Ziva was in deep thought as she read through a report, feeling startled when her computer beeped, displaying a new email. Opening it a smile spread across her face as she read.

_Movie night. My house._

Her fingers flee across the keys as she formed a reply. She hit send and waited for Tony's computer to alert him of the message. When he opened it he smiled and looked up at her, watching her work.

_Yes._

He felt a hand on the back of his head and in an instant Gibbs appeared from around the corner.

"Back to work DiNozzo." Tony quickly pulled out his paperwork and started sorting.

"Yes boss."


	6. Nervous

So it's been a while since I've updated. Sorry about that, but my muse for this story was on vacation and is apparently just now coming back. I honestly wasn't gonna post this for another week or so, but school starts in a few days and I know I won't have any time. So I am updating today. Yay!

Once again thank you all for the reviews and alerts and things, they make my day.

I own nothing.

* * *

**I'll Find My Way**

Tony, generally speaking, was not a nervous person. He had no problem shooting a gun, talking to killers, or apprehending suspects. He was however, terrified of his boss. From day one he was given a strict set of rules and he had done his best to make sure he had not broken one. That was until Ziva came along.

He spent years trying to hide his feelings, telling himself he would get over it. He never did. So today he was doing the most dangerous thing he has ever done, both as an agent and as a human being. He and Ziva were going to bring their relationship out into the open. Starting with Gibbs.

He glanced over at Ziva, seated in the passenger's seat and quietly singing along to the radio. Her hair fell in loose waves that cascaded down her back and she wore a black t-shirt that clung to her body. She felt his eyes on her and met his gaze, quirking her eyebrows.

"What?" She asked, slightly annoyed that he was still watching her. Tony just shrugged and kept driving, letting one of his hands rest on her knee, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Nervous I guess." He answered after a moment. Ziva smirked and noticed the sheen of sweat forming on his face.

"There is nothing to be nervous about.. Technically he cannot fire us. Transfer maybe, but not fire." Tony groaned and shook his head.

"You don't understand Zi, no one breaks Gibbs rules. Unless you're looking for a reason to end your life." Ziva answered with an eye roll as they pulled into Gibbs driveway. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Ziva twisting in her seat so she was facing Tony.

"There is no need to be nervous." She told him firmly, her face softening when she saw a look of genuine worry etched into his features. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips, feeling him smile into her own.

"We might as well get it out of the way," she said quietly as she unbuckled her seatbelt, "Let's go inside." After a moment's hesitation Tony nodded and opened the door. Together they walked up the steps and opened the door, knowing it wouldn't be locked. They weren't surprised when Gibbs wasn't upstairs, instead they opened the basement door and Tony softly called out.

"Boss, you down here?" The response was gruff but expected and it made Ziva smile.

"Yeah DiNozzo come on down." Exchanging a glance with Ziva, Tony drew a breath. Gibbs appeared as he reached the bottom, sanding the side of his boat, only stopping when he saw Tony out of the corner of his eye. When Ziva appeared behind his Senior Field Agent he raised an eyebrow and laid his tool on the work bench.

"Something you two need?" He asked, almost warily. He saw the look exchanged between his agents and braced himself.

"Well boss, Ziva and I have been.. You know, seeing each other. I know it's breaking rule twelve and all but honestly-"

"I know Tony." Gibbs said suddenly, trying his best not to laugh at the situation and the look of fear on DiNozzo's face. Tony spluttered, but Ziva only smiled.

"You knew?" He asked bewildered. Gibbs nodded slowly beginning to sand his boat again.

"Known for a while DiNozzo. In case you've forgot I've had a couple of wives." He looked up and smiled at Ziva, who was now clutching Tony's hand protectively. Tony pursed his lips and plopped down into one of the wooden chairs, Ziva doing the same.

"If you knew, how come you didn't say anything?" Gibbs shrugged, reaching over to grab his glass of bourbon and draining the rest of the amber liquid.

"Didn't think I needed to." He said, as if the answer was obvious. "So far you haven't let it affect your work, and I figured I see how long that lasts."

Tony, still in slight shock, rubbed a hand over his mouth and continued to stare at his boss. Gibbs felt the younger mans eyes on him and let his arms fall to his side with a sigh.

"Something bugging you DiNozzo?" He almost snapped. Tony hesitated, squeezing Ziva's hand tightly.

"Are you gonna transfer us?" The question, although not entirely surprising, caught the older man off guard. He let out a breath in huff and watched the two, trying not to smile when he saw the connection between them.

He had sensed it before they had, and that's what had been the most fun for him. He watched their relationship as it flourished, and he watched it as it fell. He had seen them cause each other pain and make each other laugh. Gibbs knew no matter what he said, rule or no rule, he had no control over these two. So in the end he decided to take a chance. It was risky, because if it ended badly he would be making himself look bad, but he saw how happy the two were, he had pushed that possibility aside.

"No DiNozzo, I'm not transferring anyone." He heard Tony's sigh of relief and saw the gratitude flash in Ziva's eyes. Giving them a nod he watched them ascend back up the stair case, hand in hand after saying their goodbyes. Shaking his head, he couldn't stop the smile that tugged at his lips. Things were going to get interesting.

* * *

Short I know, but I wanted to get you guys something. I'm not sure how McGee and Abby will find out yet, but I promise it will be longer, and it won't take as long to update either!

Feel free to leave a review and thanks for reading!


	7. Move In You

Warning, this chapter contains some fluff and a little smut, although it's nothing too graphic. I just feel like this story needed something a little lighter and this is what I came up with. It's short I know but it's been way too long since I updated and I wanted to give you guys something.

I hope everyone had a safe and fun holiday weekend!

* * *

**I'll Find My Way**

There was nothing to suggest that tonight would be different. She sounded the same when she spoke and her body language was nothing but normal. He wasn't sure if maybe it was something he had said, or even something she had thought, but all he knows is that she's crying, and that terrifies him. The bedroom is still dark, but in even in the faint glow of the city outside he can see the tears leaving wet paths down her cheeks.

Carefully and quietly Tony stood up and walked to the window seat where Ziva sat, staring down at the glowing lights of DC. Her knees are against her chest and soft, ink black curls fall into her face as she refuses to look at him. He sat down beside her, careful not to get too close.

"You ok?" He asked quietly, meeting her coffee colored eyes as she glanced at him. Ziva cleared her throat and softly nodded.

"Yes. I had a nightmare."

"I know. I heard you, but I didn't know what to do." He admitted sadly, reaching out to take her hand in his own. Ziva sniffed and wiped her eyes before shifting and settling in Tony's lap with her head resting against his chest.

"This is the first one I've had since I began staying here," she said, and Tony couldn't help but smile at her words.

"That's good," he whispered, pressing his lips against her temple. Ziva laughed a low throaty sound that sent chills through Tony. She flipped over so she was straddling him and her hands were flat against his bare chest and her lips meshed with his.

Tony drew his hands over the curves of her body, not yet familiar with the path and his fingertips hit the exposed flesh of her abdomen underneath her tank top. Ziva moaned softly and cupped Tony's face with her hands, gently stroking his cheek with one of her thumbs as she stared intently into his green eyes.

"I love you," she breathed, before she began to pepper kisses along his jaw and neck. Tony smiled, his hands becoming fists in her long hair and a gentle sigh escaping his lips.

"I love you," he said breathlessly as he sat up and scooped Ziva into his arms. He carried her to the bed and gently laid her down before situating himself over top her, his hands braced above her head. He bent down and kissed her softly, savoring the taste he could only describe as Ziva.

A slight whimpering sound escaped her as he hugged her body tight against him, savoring the warmth as her tongue traced his lower lip before she pulled away, her breathing heavy and her eyes soft with passion he had never seen before.

He managed to wriggle a hand underneath her shirt as he carefully pulled the fabric over her head and let it fall to the floor. Once again their lips met and Ziva quickly removed the rest of his clothing as he did the same for her.

Her hands were gripping his shoulders and he could feel her nails dig into his flesh as his hand removed the final barrier between them and she shifted her hips slightly, allowing him inside of her body.

"Tony," she breathed, burying her face into his neck as the familiarity of each other closed around them and they were soon lost in oblivion. Their hips moved in synch with their lips and soft moans escaped each of them as they became a tangled mass of limbs.

All of a sudden the pain and sorrow Ziva had felt was washed away and replaced with something she had only experienced a few times before, and none of them at this magnitude. She clung to his body like a lifeline, savoring the feeling of his skin against hers and his breath on her cheek.

Breathlessly Tony collapsed beside her, his fingers tangling with her own as he kissed her fingers one at a time before rolling over and kissing her forehead. In response Ziva rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart, like a song beneath his skin.

"There's nothing to be afraid of Zi, I'll always be here and I'll always protect you." Ziva smiled and fixed him with a look, eyebrows raised slightly.

"And what if it is you who needs the protection?" Tony chuckled and ran a hand through her hair.

"Then you'll be there and you'll kick some major ass for me." Ziva smiled, her hand resting on Tony's chest, stroking it gently as she thought.

"Tony," she whispered, her eyes focused on something he couldn't see.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever wanted to just.. Go somewhere? And not worry about things like work and friends?" The question both surprised and confused him but at the same time Tony understood what Ziva was asking him.

"Yeah, why? Is that what you wanna do?" Ziva shrugged at first, but then after a moment's hesitation she nodded and met Tony's eyes.

"Sometimes I think we need to get away from everything and work out the things we have yet to talk about." Tony sighed and dropped another kiss on her forehead.

"If that's what you wanna do Zi, then that's what we'll do. Did you have any place in mind?" There's was a moment of silence before Ziva finally spoke up, her eyes wide with excitement as she did so.

"I think.. Paris would be lovely this time of year." Tony sucked in a breath and stroked her hair, ignoring the slight sense of panic that had settled itself in his stomach.

"Paris sounds great."


End file.
